Rosestar's Reign
by Starburst768
Summary: Rosekit was always considered second best to her sister Twilightkit. Even her brothers paid more attention to Twilightkit. When the clan is in trouble,only one cat can save them all. Who will it be and whoever it is save the clan? Story is a lot better than summary. Plz read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. Sorry it's been so long. My mom hasn't let me use her computer for a while. But anyway here is the beginning of my new story Rosestar's Reign. Hope u like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Allegiances<strong>

**Stormclan**

**Leader:Lightningstar-black tom with deep blue eyes,white tail and chest,paws and ears slightly lighter than body(9 lives)**

**Deputy:Flamestorm-black tom with orange ears,paws,and tail,blue eyes**

**Medicine cat:Runningwish-white she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice:Skypaw**

**Warriors**

**Rushingpelt-gray tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentice:Flightpaw**

**Crowtalon-blacktom with amber eyes**

**Apprentice:Firepaw**

**Palefire-pale ginger she-cat with white paws and white ears,yellow eyes**

**Breezewind-silver and white she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye**

**Apprentice:Dapplepaw**

**Stormfrost-gray tom with a splash of white on his back,green eyes**

**Frostheart-white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Riverpelt-gray tom with blue eyes**

**Streamsong-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Lionlight-golden tom with bright yellow eyes**

**Fireflame-orange tom with white paws and ice blue eyes**

**Apprentice:Smallpaw**

**Oakclaw-brown and white calico tom with yellow eyes**

**Apprentice:Nightpaw**

**Sunburst-red and orange calico she-cat with blue eyes**

**Duskfall-hazel gray tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Skypaw-long-haired black and white she-cat**

**Firepaw-pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes**

**Dapplepaw-brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes**

**Flightpaw-brown tabby tom with a white tipped tail and amber eyes**

**Littlepaw-silver and gray calico tom with green eyes**

**Nightpaw-very dark gray she-cat with black paws and yellow eyes**

**Queens:**

**Larkflight-brown tabby with white paws and green eyes,(Crowtalon's mate), Kits Birchkit(brown tom with amber eyes),and Ravenkit(black she-cat with blue eyes)**

**Fishleap-gray she-cat with white tail-tip and ears,yellow eyes,(Riverpelts mate), Kits Rosekit(white she-cat with pink pattern on her fur,blue eyes),Twilightkit(black,silver,and blue calico she-cat with white spots,amber eyes),Goldenkit(yellow tom with amber eyes),and Redkit(red tom with one white paw and one white ear,blue eyes)**

**Moonfur-white and silver she-cat with blue eyes,(Lightningstar's mate),expecting**

**Elders:**

**Troutclaw-brown mottled tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Mudtail-long-haired with a mixture of gray and brown,amber eyes**

**Ravenpelt-black she-cat with green eyes,retired early due to crippled front paw**

* * *

><p><strong>I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Plz be patient if I'm not on for awhile.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody. Sorry it's been so long. I would like to thank everybody who gave me OC's for my story. I would mostly like to thank Stream that Flows Around Rock for this person had given me a bunch of OC's for my story. I really appreciate it. I hope you all like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The sounds of sleeping cats were all you could hear. Nothing moved except the shape of a cat standing guard. All was peaceful. All of a sudden,a screech filled the air. All heads raised in alarm,searching for the source of the noise. Another screech filled the air. All heads turned towards the nursery. Inside was a gray she-cat writhing in pain. She was kitting. A dark shadow filled the nursery. It was the medicine cat Runningwish. The white she-cat crouched down next to the kitting queen.<p>

"It's okay Fishleap. It'll be over soon. Skypaw come here." Runningwish said. A small black and white she-cat ran over with herbs and a stick in here jaws. Runningwish grabbed the stick and put it next to Fishleap. A shadow filled the nursery again. A shape ran over to Fishleap and started licking her fur. It was Riverpelt,Fishleap's mate.

"Come on Fishleap. Imagine how beautiful our kits will be." Riverpelt said. Fishleap then screeched and a kit came into the world. Skypaw nipped the kitting sack and licked its fur the wrong way to get it breathing.

"It's a tom." Skypaw said. Runningwish grabbed the kit and put it at Fishleap's stomach.

"Okay Fishleap. When I say push,push with all you have." Runningwish said. Fishleap nodded and grabbed the stick in her jaws. Runningwish put her paws on Fishleap's stomach.

"Okay push." Runningwish said. The stick splintered in Fishleap's jaws as she pushed. A kit slid out and Skypaw nipped the kitting sack.

"It's a she-cat." Skypaw said. Runningwish put it by the other one. It was a long kitting,but when it was done,four kits sat at Fishleap's stomach.

"Congratulations. You have two she-cats and two toms." Runningwish said. She and Skypaw left the den and left the couple with their new kits.

"They're beautiful. What should we name them?" Riverpelt said.

"How about we name one she-cat and one tom each?" Fishleap said. Riverpelt nodded. Riverpelt named the yellow tom Goldenkit and theblack,silver,and blue calico she-cat with white spots Twilightkit. Fishleap named the red tom with one white paw and ear Redkit and the white she-cat with pink patterns Rosekit. Fishleap traced the patterns on Rosekit's fur with her tail. She thought they were very interesting. She shrugged and laid her head on her paws as Riverpelt curled up next to her. She closed her eyes and let the black wave of darkness sweep her away.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it. Now I need names for Moonfur's kits so I'm going to do a guess the cat game on the next chapter. The first person to guess the cat will get to name Moonfurs kits. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will post another one as soon as I can. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all you awesome ppl. Sorry it's been so long. My mom's laptop is messing up and she is going to do a factory reset on it and then no more kids allowed on it. So really sorry if I don't update for awhile. But anyway,here is my new chapter. Hope u like it.**

* * *

><p>Rosekit moaned as she felt paws trample over her. She opened her ice blue eyes. She saw her brothers,Goldenkit and Redkit,play-fighting. She sat up.<p>

"Hey guys. Can I play?" She asked. They stopped and looked at her.

"No. You're to small and weak to play with us." Redkit sneered. Goldenkit sneered too and they walked away. She saw Twilightkit sit up.

"Hey Twilightkit. Wanna play mossball?" Rosekit asked. Twilightkit shook her head and started grooming her fur. Rosekit hung her head. Nobody ever wanted to play with her. Everybody thinks she looks weird with her pink patterns on her fur and thought she was too small and weak to do anything. Everybody paid all their attention to Twilightkit. Her fur is a beautiful blue,silver,and black calico color and she had white spots all over her fur. Everybody thought Twilightkit was so beautiful and that Rosekit was just the annoying weird sister. Even their brothers paid all their attention to Twilightkit. Rosekit walked out of the nursery into the warm air. She looked around and saw her mother,Fishleap,and her father,Riverpelt,sharing tongues at the edge of the clearing. She bounded over to them.

"Hey Riverpelt. Wanna play attack with me?" She asked.

"I'm sorry sweetheart,but I have to go on border patrol." Riverpelt said. He stood up and joined Breezewind,Rushingpelt,Palefire,and Firepaw at the camp entrance and left. Rosekit turned and looked at Fishleap. Fishleap shook her head. Rosekit hung her head and walked back to the nursery,her tail-tip dragging the ground. She entered the nursery and saw Larkflight's kits,Birchkit and Ravenkit,playing at the edge of the nursery. She quickly straightened her whiskers and groomed her fur real quick. She had always had a huge crush on Birchkit and wanted to look her best. She made sure her fur was glossy and smooth before she padded over to him.

"Hey Birchkit and Ravenkit. Wanna play a game?" She asked. Birchkit and Ravenkit stopped talking and looked at each other. Ravenkit sneered and they both looked at her.

"Ok. How about we play ambush?" Ravenkit said. Rosekit nodded and they bounded tp the back of the nursery.

"Ok. I will be Ravenstar,leader of Stormclan." Ravenkit said.

"I will be Birchclaw,the loyal deputy of Stormclan." Birchkit said.

"And I will be Rosestar,leader of a rouge clan." Rosekit said. Ravenkit and Birchkit crouched down and got ready to pounce. Rosekit prepared herself. They pounced. Ravenkit leaped for her tail while Birchkit leaped for her back. Rosekit sidestepped Birchkit's attack and moved her tail away from Ravenkit. She leaped at Ravenkit and pinned her to the ground. She grabbed her tail and bit down softly. Ravenkit wiggled out from under her and pinned her down. She unsheathed her claws and sneered. She dug her claws in deep into her belly. Rosekit yowled and looked at Birchkit,hoping he would help her. Birchkit just sneered. Ravenkit clawed down her side,blood staining her white fur. Rosekit screeched,hoping somebody would help her. Birchkit ran over and bit onto her tail. She tried to claw at them to get them to stop,but it didn't work. She soon stopped trying and just prayed to Starclan that they would stop. After what felt like moons,they stopped. They sneered and walked away. She slowly got up and gasped in pain. She had scratched all over her and her tail felt like it was on fire. She slowly walked out of the nursery and limped over to the medicine cat den. When she went in there,she saw Runningwish and Skypaw going through the herbs.

"This is catmint. It helps cure greencough and whitecough. You can find some close to the Twoleg place." Runningwish told Skypaw. Skypaw nodded.

"Runningwish. Skypaw. I need help." Rosekit said. They turned around and looked at her,shock in their eyes.

"What happened?" Skypaw asked. Rosekit explained to them about what Ravenkit and Birchkit had done. When she finished her story,they had fury in their eyes.

"They deserved to be punished. I'll go tell their parents and Lightningstar about it,but first we need to patch you up." Runningwish said. She went back into where the herbs were stored and came out with marigold and cobwebs. They patched her up and they all went to Lighningstar's den. Skypaw left to go get Larkflight and Crowtalon. When she came back with them,they all entered into the den. Lightningstar was in his nest,grooming his fur.

"Runningwish. What is that you need?" Lighningstar asked.

"Well Rosekit had came into my den looking like this." Runningwish said. She swept her tail forwards,pushing Rosekit forwards.

"Oh my. What happened?" Lightningstar asked. Rosekit once again explained what happened and when she was finished,she saw the shock in Lighningstar's face. She turned around and saw the same look in Larkflight's and Crowtalon's face.

"Ok. Runningwish and Skypaw,you two may go back to your duties. Rosekit,you may go back to the nursery. You need to rest. Crowtalon and Larkflight,bring Ravenkit and Birchkit to me. I need to speak to them." Lightningstar said. They all nodded and padded out of the den. Rosekit went into the nursery just as Larkflight and Crowtalon walked out with Ravenkit and Birchkit. They shot a glare at her and walked towards Lighningstar's den. Rosekit shrugged her shoulder's and went into the nursery. She went over to her nest at the edge of the nursery,away from the other nests. She never slept with her littermates because they don't like her. She laid down and set her head down onto her paws. She closed her eyes.

_Why doesn't anyone like me?_ Was her last thought before the black wave swept her away.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. I will try to update as soon as I can. The latest I will update is probably around tax time when I get my own laptop. Now I said last chapter that whoever guessed this cat would be able to name Moonfur's kits. It is a cat from the original series. Whoever can guess it first can name one tom and two she-cats. So here you go.<strong>

_**I have had 3 mates**_

_**The first one died**_

_**The second one left me**_

_**The third one I didn't really love**_

_**I have had 4 kits**_

_**3 not in my clan**_

_**Only 3 of them remain alive**_

_**One of them has betrayed us**_

_**My fur one color**_

_**but looks like another**_

_**Can u guess who I am?**_


End file.
